Meet Me Halfway
by BleedingRedPaint
Summary: When Annabellas parents dies, she's shipped off to live with her aunt in Texas and her husband. When she overhears about a Vampire in the basement she can't help but let her curiosity over rule her. 16 years old with the world against her. She has a secret of her own, that not even her family knew. Can Godric figure it out? Protect her before its too late? GodricxOC Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

When Annabellas parents dies, she's shipped off to live with her aunt in Texas, and her husband Steve Newlin on the other side of the world. Godric is taken in my the FoTS. When she overhears about a Vampire in the basement she can't help but let her curiosity over rule her. 16 years old with the world against her. She has a secret of her own, that not even her family knew. Does Godric know what she is? And can he save her before it's too late?

* * *

It hurt. Every part of my body ached. It was my entire fault that my parents were dead. Car crash is what the police said. It was my sixteenth birthday and they were driving home after dropping me of at a party because I moaned about having to stay in, and since I was busing it home I didn't want to bus it there. Finally after much thinking on their part they gave in. If I could go back in time I would. I had no one to look after me here in England, so I was going to be catching a plane from London airport to Texas. The news was broken to me by my neighbour.

Right now I was packing my things away into some suitcases that were given to me by my neighbours, who I stayed with temporarily until Sarah and Steve flew over. They were downstairs at the moment packing away all the photographs. We were going to be selling the house and the money will be going into my bank account.

Moving to the bathroom, I pass a mirror and study myself. My mascara by some miracle had stayed on so I didn't have panda eyes; however my blue eyes did look a bit red and puffy and my blonde hair that hung to my waist in delicate curls were floppy. My pale skin was also tinged red from all the crying I had done. If someone would have told me a month ago that my world would have been turned on its head I wouldn't have believed them. But now that it's happened, well, it's yet too sink in. Even as I saw my parents coffins been lowered into the ground and people gathering around me with apologies and sympathy in their eyes. In fact a small bit of hate had built up before guilt took over. I hated to see pity on people's eyes, especially when directed at me.

I took a deep breath and re-applied my lip gloss before flattening down my outfit which consisted off skinny light blue jeans, and a black shirt with a white skull on its front. I loved the shirt; it was what my closest friend Jordan bought me. Ahh, Jordan my only friend who I was close with in England. The girls, I didn't get right too close with as most had a tendency to bitch. I was going to miss my friends though. I had said goodbye to them all yesterday and made sure we all had updated each other's contacts so we could keep in touch even though the time zones were different.

"Annabella, the car is packed we just need your suitcase." I heard Steve yell up the stairs. I quickly hurried up collecting my last bits and bobs before zipping up my suitcase and taking one last look around my room, and dragging my case down the stairs. "Come here, we've got a long flight ahead of us, so we best be getting off now. Don't worry I'm sure you'll love Dallas. Just don't go out at night. You know what they say." Steve said. "Light is good, night is bad." He says again before tapping my nose. I wrinkle it before following him and sitting in the car, my mind going over my life here. I guess its goodbye to England and hello to Texas. I take a deep sigh and watch as the house goes out of sight, my phone vibrates with a message from Jordan.

_'Text me when you arrive. Hope to see you soon. Already missing u loads._

_Love ya. Xx Jordan'_

I quickly tap out a reply before switching off the world with my earphones in. Texas, Dallas, here I come.

* * *

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. It was strange to awake to the sun on my skin, after growing up with English weather, never knowing when the sun was gonna be shining. The events of the year flooding back to my mind. I am officially on my own now. Well, I have Sarah but I wouldn't say I'm that close with her. I'm 16 years old, just turned in fact, and let's say I had a birthday to remember. Unfortunately not in the good way. The death of my family left me living with my aunt and her boyfriend Steve Newlin. I had to move half way across the word to Texas, just on the outside of Dallas.

"Anna, wakey, wakey rise and shine." I hear my aunt Sarah say. I look away from the window and move my sheet from my legs. My head was pounding and I raise my hand to touch my beehive so called hair.

"Morning" I say back. My throat sore from crying, no doubt when I look in the mirror my eyes are going to be red. I think I better explain.

My family was killed in a car accident a few weeks ago, the police say that the car had swerved and drove off the bridge into the water, and the doors automatic locking system is what prevented them from escaping. My things were still in my suitcase I have yet to unpack them; I guess the events haven't sunk in yet. And honestly I don't want them too. It was hard to believe that I had lost my mum. She was the only one to fully understand me, and my dad was there to chase away my fears. It was those silly little things that I missed the most.

I stood up and walked towards my suitcase; I opened it up and took out the first thing my hand touched which happened to be a white dress that ended just mid-thigh. Looking at my phone, I realised it was half seven, and I had a message, from my friend back in England. I quickly typed a reply telling him that I had just woken up and everything was okay, before going into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I guess you can say that's a good thing. I like having my own space and at least it wouldn't be awkward.

I turned on the shower setting it to medium before undressing and standing underneath the water. It helped relax my muscles as I felt the water caressing my body. I took a sponge and lathered some body wash before washing myself, and then washing my hair. Getting out I quickly towelled dry before putting on my clothes and heading out the door.

At 8 I was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Sarah and Steve, my bowl of cereals in front of me.  
"So, how did you sleep?" Sarah asked trying to make conversation. I wasn't in the mood for talking, but I answered anyway.

"It was okay" Lie "You?" I asked.  
Sarah nodded her head and replied "Good, good. What are your plans for today? I'm sorry we can't be with you but you're welcome to drop by the church." She said and turned to Steve.

"Yes, I can show you around if you want. We are planning for something very special to happen soon so I bet you're glad you came." Not really is what I wanted to say to Steve. I was just planning on staying in and unpacking, but it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. Maybe it would be a good idea if I were to get to know the area.

I took a deep breath and replied "I think I will come with you. I might as well look around, and see what all the fuss is about" I forced a smile onto my face. No need to ruin the happiness that was on Sarah's face.

Steve took a deep breath at that point, and looked at me in the eye. I guess my smile wasn't very convincing.  
"Look Annabella, I know that your parents are dead, but we…I'm here if you want to talk about it. Those monsters killed my father, there maybe no proof but inside I know they did. So I understand the pain of losing your parents" He said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He sounded just like my therapist from back home.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, I swear. But my parents weren't killed by vampires. They died in a car crash. Both of them did, while coming to pick me up. It's my fault they are dead." I say in a strained voice.

His situation is different to mine. He's only lost one of his parents not both. He doesn't understand. My heart aches in my chest.

"Anna, how do we know it wasn't those monsters that killed them. They could have framed it as a…" Steve started before Sarah cut him off.  
"Steve, just stop it…please" She says.

Putting her hand on my back and rubbing in a circular motion before standing up and taking my dish to the sink.  
"Anyway, why don't we get going then? It's absolutely beautiful at the church. You will love it Anna. It's so bright and cheerful." She says, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes, let's get going, Gabe sent me a message saying that we had a visitor last night. And I just can't wait to meet him." Steve says grabbing his jacket. He was wearing beige trousers and white polo top with a yellow jacket that had some strange symbol on its pocket. I slowly stand up from my seat and take the white little bag I grabbed earlier with my phone in onto my shoulder.

"Let's get going." Sarah says before giving me a gentle push to follow Steve outside to the car.

* * *

The drive was only short, just under 10 minutes, and as soon as I saw the church my mind went blank…to an extent. The place was massive. It was all white brick work with long windows that almost reached the top. Not quite what I was expecting. It was all very open, and the door was a light beech wood. I opened my door and followed Sarah and Steve up the stairs.

"So what do you think Anna?" Steve asked me. I looked from the tall building to him.

"It's big." I say. Wonderful right? I know I sound pretty stupid.

"Well come on, don't just stand there follow me in." Steve says as he opens the large door. I walk in after Sarah.

"Gabe." Steve calls out. In walks a fairly large and bulky man. His features were hard and he wore a type of smirk that gave me a shivers down my spine. That was not of the good kind.

"Yes, Steve." He answers.

"Gabe, this is my niece Annabella. Annabella this is Gabe. He's my work partner he helps me train the soldiers of the sun." Steve says to me, as a large smile graces his face.

"Hi," I say to him while giving him a nod of my head.

"Is that a British accent I'm sensing?" Gabe asks the creepy smile and beady eyes focused on me.

"Yes, she's staying with us. Her parents were killed." Steve says straight out. The smile on my face fell. Why can't he just leave the death of my parents alone and they weren't killed, they just died in a car crash; obviously his obsession with vampire is making him think any accident is vampire related. My chest tightens and I can feel my eyes begin to fill and my frown deepens.

I move away from them to look out the window, in which I can see men dressed in brown shorts and white polo shirts jogging outside. In my side vision I can see Gabe and Steve having a private conversation, while Sarah was giving Steve a strange look. Listening in closely I can hear the faint whispering of Gabe and Steve.

"He just turned up," I heat Gabe say.

"Is he locked up and silvered?" Steve says back.

"Yes, he won't be leaving. The vampire won't be leaving anytime soon." Gabe replies back.

"Where is he?" Sarah asks.

"Basement." Is the only reply I hear Gabe say.

They have a vampire in the basement. A vampire in the basement. Why would they have one? I heard of vampires being kidnapped as apparently there blood was very addicting. We're Steve and Sarah V addicts?

Steve and Sarah showed me around the rest of the building, this does not include the basement however which spikes my attention even more. During the tour and the meeting of many people one of which was a boy called Jason Stackhouse, my mind kept on going back to the vampire that was in the basement. I had never met one before, however I just know I needed to go down there. Maybe I could ask Sarah later on. However it looks unlikely. I'm guess I'm just gonna have to be sneaky.

On the drive home, excitement set in the pit of my stomach. I won't go tonight, but tomorrow night I will settle my curiosity and the pull inside. I just hope nothing happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourite my story. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The bleeping of my alarm on my phone woke me from my sleep. I couldn't get to sleep last night as I was constantly thinking about the vampire in the basement. I knew what I was going to do was risky but I somehow needed to see it. I could feel a fluttering on my back as my feathers gently moved. I huffed to myself. As if my life wasn't complicated enough, I wish I knew what I was. I step out of my bed checking the time to see it was just after 7.

Sliding my Pj top off and over my head, I looked at my back in my wardrobe mirror. It was more prominent today. What looked like a silver tattoo was imprinted on my back. Strangely it was in the shape of small wings, and I could see each of my feathers. It looked very intricate, but if I looked closer, I could see a few of them move.

I hadn't told my mum about them, they had appeared sometime during puberty. They started off small but it seemed to have grown as I had discovered more of my abilities. It's now taken up most of my back and it makes choosing clothing rather difficult.

I took a deep breath and then headed into my wardrobe. Yesterday after visiting the church I put away all my clothing and things while trying to formulate a plan of how I could visit or even help the vampire that was in the basement. I felt the excitement set in the pit of my stomach it was tonight I was going to go. I feel kinda crazy going at night but it's the only time I think I will be able to sneak through the back as during the day it looks too busy and crowded.

Grabbing a white top from my hanger, I also opened my draw and took out my blue denim shorts. Stripping down and throwing my clothes into my hamper, I changed into some clean underwear and then out my outfit on, finished with some sandals. My hair being once again a mess, I tried to tame it before leaving it down, letting my blonde hair flow over my shoulders.

Adding a final touch of mascara I bounced down the stairs, the thought of meeting the vampire leaving me feeling excitement for the first time since my parent's death. Jordan would be glad to know that I'm happy.

"Well someone's feeling happy." Steve says putting the newspaper down.

He again was similar clothing to yesterday. I nod my head before doing myself some toast.

"I guess going to my church did you well. Feeling one with God. He heels all pain." Steve preaches at me. I roll my eyes while buttering my toast. I'm not one to believe in god. I'm more atheist than anything else, as my parents weren't religious either.

"I guess it did." I reply just to humour him, while sitting down at the counter and eating my toast. Just as I took a bite Sarah walks into the room wearing a colour yellow dress. Now don't get me wrong the dress its' self was okay, but the yellow colour made me want to gauge my eyes out.

"Morning," I say as she gives Steve a kiss on the cheek before she replies back.

"Morning hunny," Steve kisses Sarah in reply.

"Well, I think that we should let Annabella here join in today. It seems to have done her good yesterday. The light is healing her soul." Steve carried on saying to Sarah.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. We're making jewellery today. It'll do you good to socialise with my girls." Sarah says her smile widening even more.

Inside I groan, I don't tend to get on well with my people my age; however I grin and bear it. "Sure, I would love too," While on the other hand I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

Tonight couldn't come fast enough. While on my way to using the "little girls room" I found the basement door.  
Surprisingly no one was guarding the door, and I was correct in thinking that it was locked. The key I'm guessing is on the key ring that Steve keeps the rest of he's keys on. Although it seems easy enough to unlock with the use of telekinesis, at least that's what Googled called it. I had been practising opening the lock on my bathroom door since I had gotten home. I managed to twist the inside of the lock enough for it to click open.  
Hopefully the basement door will be just as easy.

It seemed like my plan was fool proof to an extent. I didn't know anything about this vampire that they had locked in this basement, or how many guards will be on the property tonight.

Around 1am I quietly arose from my bed. I already had my clothes on, so I sneakily opened my window. I was lucky to have a ledge on my window, with a tree not that far away. Standing on my windowsill, my window opened as much as it could. I put my head through first followed by the rest of my body and then my feet.  
I held onto the top of my window where it met the brick work. Reaching out with my left hand I grabbed the nearest branch; it was quite thick and looked like it would be able to support my weight. I turned my body around before closing the window with my foot while moving steadily onto the branch. I climbed down silently, the breeze was cool in the air and the sky was clear. When I reached the bottom I took off towards the church in a gentle run. Hopefully it wouldn't take me too long.

* * *

I opened the door ever so slowly, thanking heaven that the hinges didn't creak, now that would have been seriously cheesy. My heart beat was fluttering away in my chest, matching the fluttering of my wings on my back. I sort of felt like I was in a horror movie. It was fairly easy to get in.  
It took me around 20 minutes at a jog to get to the church. There were only a couple of the soldiers surrounding the area, so it was too easy to sneak around the back and open the door that lucky for me was unlocked. The basement door was down a long corridor on the east side of the building, it was dark in the church, however with me being some freak of nature I was able to see fine. I guess night vision can be added to my list. The door was plain sailing to open.  
This is how I got to where I am.

I slowly walked down the stairs to the basement. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest, followed by the gentle fluttering on my back. It was a strange sensation. I knew something was down here. I could feel it. This is definitely where they were keeping the vampire. I tried to be as calm as possible but was failing quickly.

"I can hear you, child" My heart sped up even more and a knot seeped into my stomach. The movement on my back was making me shiver, and something felt like it was going to burst from there. I stopped moving. His voice was smooth, and boyish. The accent I couldn't quite place. I again felt the tightening in my stomach and managed to calm the fluttering, however the urge to see this vampire was now strong. I needed to see what he looked like; I could feel myself being pulled towards him.

I quickened my pace until I reached the bottom step, the basement was even darker down here, except the little light there was from a window on the far side. The place was cool to the rest of the church, and the dim light of the window made the basement look gloomy. The walls are made up from old rocks that look unsteady, and the flooring was grey concrete. Once I stepped of the last step and looked around, I could see that it was…massive. I think is the only term that could be used. It wasn't overly massive, but big enough to fit in several cell like cages.

One in which the vampire sat, at the back. His eyes were closed and white linens covered his body. His features were boyish; he looked very young maybe a couple year older than me, if that. His face was pale in little light from the window, it looked like it elongated his eyelashes of his closed eyes, and next I admired his nose, that fit his face perfectly, before my eyes dropped to his lips. They were pink and pouty, and delectable. They just looked so kissable; I could feel myself becoming aroused. His bottom lip looked fuller than his top lip, and I could see the edges lift up into a smirk as my eyes met his. They were striking blue that made my heart race more than it was, almost like it was trying to escape my chest.

"Don't be scared," he says. I look at his lips as the form the words, entranced by them, before snapping my eyes to his. Why was I feeling the sudden urge to do all the things under the sun to him?

"I'm not scared" I say, and his lips quirk again at the sides.

"I can hear your heart hammering away against your ribs." He states, his eyes locked onto my chest, and I could feel a blush creeping into my cheeks. His eyes met mine again and I make my way forwards, towards the cage.

"You're not like them" he declares, as I reach the cage. I sit down on the floor to be eye level with him. Feeling oddly comfortable, it doesn't seem like he is dangerous.

"What do you mean? Psychotic?" I ask him with a smile. A small smile lights his face.

"No," he says with a shake of his head. "You don't share their views" I shake my head. I can't believe what Steve Newlin is doing to this poor vampire, keeping him down here in a cage.

"You're different. You're blood smells different. In a good way." I stare at him and let the comment pass, not wanting to tell him what makes me different.

"I'm Annabella," I say and put my hands on the bars resting my head against them, with my legs crossed. He moves closer to me to copy my position, he places his hands just a little above mine.

"I am Godric" he replied back. I can't help but take a deep breath and close my eyes as his smell takes over my senses. It was intoxicating and my wings begin to gently flutter on my back. I open my eyes, and I realise just how close he was to me. My eyes stare into his; he really did have amazing eyes.

"How can you stay down here? Is it always this dark?" I ask. He looks like he takes a deep breath, his lips still curved into a smile.

"I can see perfectly well Annabella." So can I, but I still wouldn't like to be down here. I keep that comment to myself though. We sit in quite for a little bit longer, while I carry on admiring his handsome features, and again I have a sudden urge to kiss this creature sat in front of me. His lips inches away from mine.

"How old are you?" He asks me. I can see him looking at me intently.

"16, I just turned around 3 weeks ago" I can hear the sadness in my voice, as the memories of their death float around my mind.

"How old are you Godric?" I ask. "You don't look to older than 17." I breathe out. He looks at me before answering.

"I was 16 when I was changed, but I'm 2000 years old." Wow, is the only word that passes through my mind. I can't imagine living for so long.

"Are you scared?" He asks again. I shake my head this time. "No…I'm just amazed at your age. Time has treated you well." I joke with him. He lets out a little chuckle at that, and it makes my heart beat erratically in my chest.

"I bet you have lots of stories to tell. I mean you're a living history book."

"I do have quite a few."

A comfortable silence envelopes us, before questions begin to pop into my head. I wonder if he was older than Jesus. Did he have a family? Does he remember what it was like to be human? What it is like to be a vampire? And many more which plagued my mind.

In which he answered them all. It's hard to believe that Godric had a child called Eric, who was a Viking, which to me is amazing. However he spoke very little of his human and vampire past. I didn't let it bother me though.

And soon enough the sun was beginning to rise in the sky. Meaning it was time for me to go.

"I will see you soon, promise Godric." I say with a smile. By this time his hands were covering mine on the bars, luckily his skin on his palm had heeled over from the silver. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching, and my heart was still fluttering in my chest. Butterfly's making themselves known. I didn't want to leave at all. But I can't be caught down here otherwise god knows what will happen. I plant a quick kiss on his nose.

"I will be waiting, Annabella." Is his reply as I stand to leave the basement. I look back down the stairs to find hi still watching me.

"I will try bringing you some Tru Blood, Is there ay specific type you want?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"That is very generous of you, but I require very little now a days." He says back. I smile before closing the door with a sigh and leaning my head back against it. I think from this one encounter that I may actually have a crush on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry about the long wait. I had a month of bad luck where my computer broke and then my IPhone. Anyway managed to get my computer fixed but no luck with the IPhone. :s

I have managed to rescue most of my chapters for this story (thank god for back ups), so I will update again frequently. Anyway, please read and enjoy, and or drop a review, they are always welcome. XD

* * *

The hours I slept were little, my mind analysing meeting vampire Godric. The thrumming of my heart, matching that of my 'wings' kept me awake until past dawn, in which meant this morning I slept through my alarm and having to be woken up by Sarah.

"Come on, we are going to the church, Anna." Sarah called up the stairs again, and I hurried up gathering my things, already dressed in a cream dress that stops at my knees, with some matching pumps. Making my way down the stairs, I say good morning to Sarah and Steve while buckling up in the car.

As soon as we pulled up, I hopped out of the car and followed Sarah into the main part of the church where we met up with girls that were staying on the campus. Sarah clapped her hands to gather the attention of the girls, I heard them fawning over a boy called Jason and another called Luke.

"Okay, girls, today we are going to do some relaxation exercises, so we can gather our inner strength and make our connection to God stronger." Sarah says with a smile, and the girls let out little giggles. I roll my eyes, and follow them out onto the field. I drag behind feeling my phone vibrate. I quickly sneak a look to find a message from Jordan.

**_'Hey, Babygirl _**

**_Hows everything at your end? C'mon I need the gossip._**

**_My side is boring, the most exciting thing this week is that Lauren and Mike broke up,_**

**_Meaning the blonde is free… think I have a chance? *raises eyebrows*_**

**_Anyway awaiting your reply. _**

**_L8trz. Xx' _**

I type out my reply,

**_'Hey , _**

**_Everything at my end is good, nope, no gossip just getting used to everything. And is Mike even gay or bi? And honestly, I wouldn't have thought Mike was your type, I thought you preferred them with brains? Haha _**

**_J Xx' _**

Putting my phone away, I hadn't realised that Sarah was now stood beside me. "So what do you think of the girls? I haven't seen you really talk to anyone. I know it's still soon after their death, but I think socialising with girls your age will help." I take a deep breath, and look towards her.

"I'm fine at the moment, but I swear I will try to socialise more. I just miss my friend from back home," I say and hope she decides to leave me be.

"Okay, you know me and Steve worry about you, we care and know that the death of your parents and losing them so young can make it hard for you to socialise." I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine" I console, and give her a smile to show it.

When she finally goes to the front of the group of girls, I look away as guilt flows through me. I can't help it; it seems to be a natural reaction when it comes to the death of my parents.

I look back to what's going on, to see all the girls sat crossed legged on the field, I join them at the back and listen to what Sarah is saying; something about deep breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

My eyes are closed, and the soft classical music that Sarah put on is playing. I open one eye and look at everybody before looking at Sarah. Everyone seems to be concentrating. Damn, well this is boring. I open my other eye, and look out into the trees, the birds are speaking to each other is their language of throaty noises and the gentle breeze of the wind. Boredom sets in my stomach and I have an urge to go into the trees.

Looking around making sure no one is...erm… conscious? I slowly stand up and being top-toing backwards, before I take off into a run. I run around them, keeping my distance and before stepping into the trees I turn back to double check. Nope. I'm good.

I head into the trees and it looks to be a small woodland area. The leaves and branches crunch under my shoes as I further enter the small woodland area, the trees waving branches and rustling leaves bring me a sense of calmness, and I seat myself down on a small rock next to a trunk. The trees stand proudly, towering above me blocking out any rays of light. I enjoy the tranquillity, and my eyes close. I faintly hear the noisy flutter of wings as a bird lands on a low branch of the trunk. I open my eyes and turn towards it. The beady black eyes of the sparrow just stare at me, and slowly I reach up with my hand as to not frighten the bird and stroke its feathers ever so lightly. The Bird knocks his head to the side as If he's trying to tell me something, and personally I know exactly what it is. I can feel it coursing through where my hand gently lays on his wing. The left wing of the bird is fractured, and I can feel the slight pain of the bird. There is no word to describe it other than I can feel his life. It's gentle and smooth, not like a humans life force which is more rough.

"You want me to heal your wing?" I ask in a soft voice. I feel a tiny amount of my life force travel up from my mid-section and into my hand. My hand becoming warmer and I can feel the pain of the fractured wing alleviate. A small smile graces my lips as I remove my hand and the bird flutters his wings back and forth before giving out a craw and taking flight. _Must be nice to be able to just fly off and leave everything behind. _If only.

I stand up and begin to make my way back, when I feel a tightening in my chest that makes me curve. I gasp as I try to take in air. I can feel something is wrong, I just don't know what. A sense of panic sets in my mind, and I stand up and try to follow where the pain is coming from. My feet drag me clumsily out of the woodland, and I straighten up and follow my conscious. The pain becoming stronger and I begin to run through the yard and into the church. It is then that I know I'm feeling the vampires pain. As I reach the corner where the basement door is, I hear Steve talking to Gabe. I stand and listen in quietly.

"The Damn Vampire should just tell us where the rest of the nest is." Steve says.

"I can carry on trying to get the information out; I won't stop until he does. Fucking vampires, monsters don't deserve to be on this earth" Gabe says and I can hear the hatred in his voice.

"Go clean up, the silver will hold him for now. We will come back tomorrow morning, by then maybe he will give in." Steve says and I hear his shoes walking towards where I am. I realise I have been holding my breath as I take in a lungful and begin to walk off hoping he won't notice.

Bad Luck he did. "Annabella. I thought you were with Sarah." He comes and walks up beside me.

Quickly I blurt out an excuse. "I was but I just wanted to come inside as the sun was giving me a headache." I look up at him then away down at my shoes, both of us walking side by side down the hallway.

"Ahh, well I can take you home if you like." He suggests. I shake my head.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm going to go into the church." And I walk through the double doors and take a seat. Luckily Steve doesn't follow.

The pain in my chest has receded a little, but it was still strong. Waiting a couple of minutes I retrace my steps until I'm outside of the basement. Crossing my fingers I try and push the door and fortunately it opens up. They forgot to lock it. I really do need to get a key cut. The first thing that hits me is the small of blood; it hangs strongly in the air. I take a deep breath and make my way down the stairs not looking up until I am at the bottom, and when I do I gasp. My heart beat is rising. Godric sat tied down with the Silver burning hi skin. The sizzling of his skin is faint but can still be heard, and his white linens he wore, were stained with blood. Then I looked into his eyes, and the pain in my chest returned tenfold. His eyes were pitched black and his fangs were elongated outwards, and at this moment even though he was defenceless and tied down he looked truly like a vampire.


End file.
